


A Night At Beacon Academy

by Shin_Xiao_Long



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Xiao_Long/pseuds/Shin_Xiao_Long





	A Night At Beacon Academy

“Wow I can’t believe I got a spot for beacon slut academy event, I’ve been on the waitlist for years” you excitedly think as you walk through the front gate. As you walk in you see head mistress Glynda. “Alright kiddies listen up I’m only going to say this once and I will NOT repeat myself. You can do anything to anyone you please but no one touches Ruby when is mine and mine alone” she said as she wrapped her leg around Ruby’s head making her swallow her purple strap-on “so hands off! So you may choose who ever you want but the VIP chooses first and can have four for the rest of the night.“ She said as she let go of Ruby’s head dropping her as she was a drooling mess gasping for air. You step up “alright let’s see” you say as you walk down the line seeing all the girls displayed as if they were toys on a shelf. “I’ll take her (Yang), the ginger with the tits (Nora), ummm…” You stop as you see a cute bunny girl trying to hide behind Coco. “I’ll take the bunny and… you” you say as you pointed at Glynda. “Me? Are you sure you can handle me little boy?” She said with a smirk. “Hmm you’ll see” you say as you remove your pants revealing your huge cock. “Alright let’s see what you can do; alright girls step up and get to work!” She yelled as your personal harem (Glynda, Yang, Velvet, and Nora) (gyvn like giving because you’re gonna get some :P) separated as the rest of the dispersed into the group of guys. “Alright who first? Hmm Yang and Nora” you call out their names. Both busty beautiful girls come over to you waiting for an order. “Alright both of you give me a good tit fucking” you demanded happily as you saw both girls get on their knees and press their bare breasts together forming what you can only describe as heaven. After regaining focus you look at Glynda “miss Glynda may you please ready up Velvet so when I’m done with these two she’ll be ready” you demanded. “Of course” Glynda replied as she started to grope the bunny and simultaneously undressing her. Looking back down to the two pairs of mountains you decide to plunge your cock in between them. The feeling of both breast squeezing and wrapping around the shaft and tip felt like sticking it into warm marshmallows. Both Nora and Yang look at each other as they both start stroking your dick with their massive tits. As you look up you see Glynda fingering Velvet. Do you like it when I play with you little bunny? Asked Glynda. “No I don’t” replied Velvet trying to hold in her moans. You know it’s not nice to lie to your teacher” Glynda said said she started to tease velvets clit. “Mmmm please not there” moaned Velvet. “Ok” said Glynda as she gave Velvet a second and when she wasn’t expecting it she stuck 2 fingers in Velvet and twirled them around. Velvet moaned loudly as Glynda whispered into Velvet’s ear, “my fingers aren’t enough right? See that man tit fucking Yang and Nora? See the size of his huge cock? That’s going to be inside you soon, oh, I just felt your pussy grip my fingers. Did you just come from me explaining what’s going to happen? “No… I didn’t, I don’t even think it will fit” replied Velvet as she moaned. “Your cute~, I think you’re going to be my new pet when this is over. Now watch as your best friends get their tits pounded.” Glynda said as she made her watch. Both Yang and Nora letting saliva drip down onto their cleavages making your dick slid in and out smoother. "Your tits are the best” you groaned. “Thanks” both said as they continued to stroke. “Hey Nora this guy is kinda cute I’m going to give him my special technique” said Yang as she turned on the vibration function on her robotic arm making her tits vibrate. The sensation of the vibration reaches your shaft. You start reaching your limit as the two girls stroke faster and faster as they both vibrate. “I’m gonna cum” you grunt as you shoot out a load big enough to cover both pairs of of tits. “Wow that’s an amazing amount, will you be able to continue?” Glynda said with a smirk. Don’t worry you’ll get your turn, is she ready? You ask. “Yes the show you put on made her cum about 3 times” said Glynda. “Alright Velvet come here” you say as you lay down. Velvet approaching you as she can’t stop looking at your dick “wa…what do you want me to do? She nervously asked. "I want you to bounce up and down my dick like the bunny you are” you demanded. She nervously walked towards you and stood over your crotch. “Go on lower your hips” you said. she starts lowering her hips and you can feel dropslets of love juice falling on your dick drenching it. As she gets lower and lower you feel the entrance to her pussy and you grab her hips and pull her all the way down. Velvet’s back starts to arc, her eyes rolling back, and her body twitching as she chain cums. You can feel her pussy twitching like crazy so you start to pound her and all you hear are moans and yelling as she can’t form words anymore from the pleasure. It feels like heven l, her tight pussy pulsing almost like it’s stroking my dick at the same time” you think to yourself as you pound your new bunny onahole. “I’m about to cum” you grunt as you let it all out inside of her. At that instant you can feel Velvet’s pussy trying to suck you dry. After she calms down and give you a smile saying “thank you”. “Wow you really went to town on her didn’t you?” Asked Glynda. “Yeah and now it’s your turn” you say as you grab her arms up from behind, “And I forgot to mention my semblance” you say as your body starts to grow. “Alright let’s get started” you say as you try to push your monster sized cock into her tight pussy. “Wait! It won’t fit” she yelled. “Don’t worry you’ll… Do… Fine!” You grunt as you thrust everything into her making a bulge in her stomach. “Where’s that smirk now?” You ask as you now turned her into your own personal masterbater. The rest of the girls look as you pound away at Glynda, seeing her limbs waving in the air as she drowns in ecstasy. “Are you ready Glynda? Here it comes” you grunt as you can see Glynda’s stomach start to inflate like a water balloon. You let go and she starts to slide off and fall on to the ground releasing all the cum from her pussy creating a huge puddle, “alright girls clean her up I want to go again soon” you say as you sit down and relax. “Yes Master” they simultaneously said as they start licking all the cum Glynda spilled. You smile as you think, “this is only the beginning.”


End file.
